pandopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Story Outline
Chapter 1 Act I -Nathan meets Liliana -Nathan brings Liliana to Foster Home to meet other Specials. *Among the group is Michael Preston, Vince Reynolds, Nicole Reynolds, Noah Gardner, Charlie Preston, Rachel Bailey, and Evelyn Sloan. *Group called the Renegades tail them and learn of other Specials. - Renegades confront the group *The Renegades are comprised of Kitty, Ariel, Aiden, and Echo -Days pass, the group comes home to find it ransacked. They see a Renegade fleeing the area *Chase ensues but they ultimately lose sight of Renegade. (Liliana was chasing Echo) -Group packs as much as they can and leave the area, go to a warehouse that Noah and Charlie have been furnishing. -The group, after settling in to their new setting, decide that they must try to protect other Specials from being attacked by the Renegades. They label themselves the Coalition Act II -The Coalition is able to create a database to locate other Specials (Noah collected samples from every member of the Coalition and match the genetic markers to find others through medical databases). -The Coalition are able to find other young adults and make sure they are safe, while some are willing to join the group and further help their cause. *Below are some of the Specials that they encountered (!-Renegades confront them,+-joins Coalition, ^- joins Renegades) -Richard Keller + -Ben Foster^ -Aahliyah Scarfutto ! ^ -Nicole Harding ! + -Impact Shield ! ^ -Graviton ! ^ -Wendell ^ -George and Tori Taylor ! + -Roxxane Rivera + - () + -Healing Touch + -While trying to retrieve Healing Touch, the group is confronted by only Kitty and Graviton, when usually is most of the Renegades. *The group tries to extract Healing but Graviton is able to defeat every member of the Coalition without any struggle. Kitty warns them to 'stop their search for more Specials, they don't know what is yet to come and we are done playing' lets Healing go with Coalition and her and Graviton walk away. Act III - -Nathan goes to the shopping mall by himself to look for Wendell, successfully finds him. -As Nathan starts to rough him up, Echo appears and launches Nathan halfway across the food court. -A fight ensues, but Echo is exponentially more powerful than before. Major structural damage, Nathan is left half dead among the rubble, Echo escapes before emergency services arrive. Finale -Kitty and Renegades go to Coalition base and offers them to join the Ren cause. This time, Liliana and Keller go. -As Rachel and Vince are at the hospital to help Nathan escape, they see him run up the maintenance stairs to the roof. He stops at the edge of the building and, as Rachel and Vince watch in shock, Nathan throws himself off. *Shot of Nathan falling head first unto the ground, opens his eyes, they turn from brown to purple, and he flys out the fall and into the horizon of the cityscape. Chapter 2 Act I -We reunite with the Coalition doing recon near a cafe Act II -Coalition encounters privatized military resistance -Vince, Nikki Reynolds and Rachel are trapped inside a small hospital as Task Force starts to surround them. *Nikki shows her full power against the Task Force to save her brother's life. Act III - Renegades seek refuge with Coalition Finale -When Kitty and Nathan mind meld, we see the Renegades being viciously hunted down, orders are shoot to kill on sight. *Many of Renegades' members are either captured or killed. *Nathan decides to stay melded longer so he can confirm whether or not Kitty can be trusted. Accidentally looks into her far past and sees himself and another young boy in a playroom, filled with toys. All three children in the memory are playing with their toys using telekinetic abilities. -Discovery: Kitty is actually Katherine Hawkins, sister to Nathan. They learn of a third Hawkins child whose location is unknown. -Coalition and Renegades form an Alliance -Final Shot: We see an older man speaking with a scientist, overlooking a stasis pod with a young man inside. *Older Man - "Wake him up. It's time to implement our fail-safe." The young man's eyes open and his irises become vibrant blue then purple then red. Chapter 3 Act I - Alliance recons who is behind Anti-Special task forces. -Discovery: All Specials can be traced back to a project set in 80's-90's Act II -Multiple Alliance members are hunted down and in precarious situations. -Alice Thibodeaux is introduced, another Source. The Alliance realize that being touched by multiple Sources stacks the amplification of their own powers. Act III -Alliance set a plan in motion to stop Anti-Special organizations Finale -Battle at Central Park, founder is revealed, many actions have lifelong consequences Chapter 4 Act I -Aftermath of Battle at Central Park -DEMON is founded Act II -Fearsome Four is born -Project Ragnarok is put into effect Act III - Both factions fight -Some characters defect, others retire, many join the fight. --Most important death occurs Finale -Monolith is born -SV is created - E-121 is invented Chapter 5 Act I -Many Specials are affected by SV # Isaac Sonoda # Richard Keller # Roxxane Rivera # Ben Foster # Nicole Harding (no signs of infection) -Containment protocols must be implemented Act II -Some agents are not ok with how Ragnarok has evolved -Nikki is unravelling due to dislike of authority and jealousy - Noah implements emergency protocol Act III -As Nikki recovers, we find the plans that have been put in place before SV -Secrets are revealed, lineage is exposed -Monolith comes to one dangerous conclusion, betrays splinter group -Nikki is infused with E-121 to accelerate healing -Survivors of splinter group convene with Ragnarok Finale - Amethyst v Monolith - Amethyst wins for a short moment, enough to contain Monolith. -E-121 infused in Nikki has been draining her overflowing power, leaves her with no abilites and struggles to live a normal quality of life. Evelyn takes responsibility as caregiver. -Reveal at last possible moment: Monolith is stored as stasis in a facility. Next to a presumed dead Echo.